


A Gift for Merlin

by AlixxBlack



Series: Holidays with Merthur [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, Merthur and the Gs, Merthur and the Homie Gs, This is a wild ride, comedy almost really, dunno dude read it XD, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Arthur wants to give Merlin a gift, but he doesn't want Merlin to know about it. So the King plans everything perfectly... Only... It doesn't go so perfectly...





	A Gift for Merlin

            Christmas in Camelot – it might sound lovely, but it certainly doesn’t begin to describe how truly majestic the scene is during the winter season. Though the beliefs vary widely across the land, most people in Camelot believe in Christianity. The Old Religion and the various pagan worshipers that branches from it are spread around, surely; but when Uther Pendragon pushed them out, it was easy for the Christian faith to overcome and fill the hearts of Camelot’s citizens.

            Of course, during Arthur’s reign, the season was far more about gift giving than proper worship. There would be a service on Christmas day. All of the people of the lower city would be welcomed into the castle for a feast and a celebration after the worship. Until then, though, Arthur had something else to occupy his time.

            It sounds truly easy, getting a gift for your manservant, but it boggled Arthur’s mind for weeks. He asked Gwen for ideas and even spent some time with Gaius to see what Merlin’s free would look like were he to have it. At some point in time the thought occurred to him that he should just give Merlin a week off. The greatest gift to a servant of any sort is just giving them a chance to be off of work and enjoy the break. Normally, Merlin would ask to go to Ealdor for the holiday to be with his mother, but the request never came this year.

            He’d been watching Merlin clean up the dishes in his chambers when it struck Arthur that he could give Merlin his own set of armor. Too often he comes into battle at Arthur’s side unarmed and unarmored. Usually he makes a weapon out of whatever is near, or pulls an extra sword from a nearby horse. Sometimes he will bring a dingy sword from the armory that needs tending if he is expecting a great deal of danger but not always.

            Arthur called in many favors and requests from his friends. Getting Merlin’s measurements and figuring out in spars how he handles a weapon, it was quite difficult. In the end, though, it was all a success. Arthur felt very proud of himself. It wasn’t an arrogant feeling so much as a warm one. Feeling, emotions, socialization; none of it was really Arthur’s forte. He grew up a fighter, a warrior, a loyal soldier to Camelot, while also preparing to be its future king. Much eludes Arthur in the ways of emotion and expression. This is the only way he can think of to show without saying what Merlin means to him.

            But he didn’t really _want_ Merlin to _know_ it was a gift from him. The plan was to sort of send him off on some task or another, then he would get there and find it all laid out with a card bearing his name. Inside would be a dictated note so that Merlin would see Gwaine’s handwriting rather than Arthur’s. He’d wanted Gwen to write it out because her handwriting is neat and tidy but it would be too obvious. Gwaine is a close friend of Merlin and it wouldn’t occur to him that someone else had given the armor to him.

            The first place he laid it all out was in the kitchen. Gwaine was in there already, pillaging what he could from the cook when she was running plates to the handmaidens serving the court and so on. It seemed perfect, and the cook had agreed to let him borrow a table. There was absolutely no way that Merlin could miss it! Alas, though, he was so tired when he stumbled into the kitchen to gather the king’s breakfast, he walked right past it and didn’t even bat an eye. When Gwaine reported it just after Merlin left his chambers with the King’s laundry, they planned immediately to move it into the shed by the training field. Rain, snow, or draught, Arthur and Merlin always sparred after breakfast to warm up for the day. This way, it would be assured that Merlin would see the armor.

            Gwaine got it laid out and just barely left the shed before they made it outside. Accustomed to the routine, Merlin began dressing and fastening all which was required for the king’s armor. Not once did his eyes glance over to the bench where his gift was laid out neatly. A sigh of disappoint escaped the king’s lips as he remarked the armor aloud. “That’s fine armor. Who do you reckon it belongs to?”

            Only then did Merlin check it out. He walked over and touched it briefly. A short comment about how new it looked and how small it seemed compared to the other knights, he concluded quickly that it must belong to a young man’s family. “Probably planning to test for knighthood soon,” he’d wisped before returning to his duties to the king. It wasn’t even in the realm of possibility to the manservant that it was intended for him. Arthur stepped aside while Merlin pulled on his usual chest guard and his sword from a small trunk nearby. The card that Gwaine had prepared wasn’t there and Arthur had to decide if he felt comfortable telling Merlin that the armor was his as a gift or to move it again.

            Embarrassed and unsure of how the manservant would react, Arthur made an effort, “Why don’t you wear this? It looks like it could fit your scrawny figure.” But the manservant quipped back immediately. “So that I can upset a nobleman and give you an excuse to throw me in the stocks as a holiday gift to yourself? I’ll be fine in my usual, thanks.” Disappointed by the outcome, Arthur settled to have the armor laid out elsewhere and try to surprise Merlin again.

            After all, eventually he’d recognize it, right?

            Once they’d sparred, the pair went separate ways. He had to muck out stables, feed horses, and grab a few things from market for Gaius. This gave Arthur plenty of time to work with Gwaine and Gwen to find somewhere else to display the armor _and_ find the card that was lost in the kitchen. Or the corridors. Or the field…

            It had been easy enough to decide where to put the armor. Gwen said she would invite Merlin around for lunch since she didn’t have quite as much to do around the castle that day, so they laid the armor out on a bench in her cottage. As for the card, it took more time to piece together. Gwaine couldn’t find it and neither could Gwen. Arthur tried his hand in all of the nooks and crannies of everything between the kitchen and the shed on the training field. It never turned up so Gwaine and Arthur did their best to write a new note.

            Arthur hid in Gwen’s bedroom, listening to the entire exchange. The second he arrived, Gwen apologized about not having anywhere for him to sit. Very dramatically she cleared off the table which was covered in empty bowls, her laundry, and random household objects. “Let’s just pull up the bench,” she laughed flawlessly. Merlin must’ve seen a couple of barstools and ignores her entirely. Gwen made something up about her back hurting or about her neck, maybe. Arthur hadn’t really been listening closely because at that point he burst out of her bedroom and pointed at the bench.

            “LOOK AT THE BLOODY BENCH, MERLIN!” he’d shouted quite aggressively. Both Gwen and Merlin were surprised. They stood there as Merlin sidestepped the bench and stared at the bench. It didn’t hit him straight away but when he did notice, he gawked at the prince. “It’s armor, my lord.”

            “It is _your_ blasted armor, Merlin!” Arthur complained about the manservant being dimwitted and daft before walking over to slam the card into his chest. “Open it, then!” he commanded passively before helping himself to the food on Gwen’s counter. Gwen pardoned herself into a different room while Merlin and Arthur had their moment. The king kept chowing down as Merlin read the card aloud.

 

* * *

 

 

            _Dearest Merlin,_

_You are basically my boyfriend and I wanted to give you something that showed you that you mattered quite a lot to me, the king. We are in a relationship for the most part so giving a gift is kind of mandatory. This armor is a guarantee that you won’t be hurt as badly when we go into battle and that if you are fatally wounded that I will have time to profess my love for you before you pass._

_Have a happy holiday and a month off with pay. You are the very best and even though you are lucky to have me, I am lucky to have you too. So let’s rejoice in our newfound love._

_Yours,_

_King Arthur_

* * *

            “What in the bloody hell was that?” the king choked on the piece of bread he’d stuffed into his mouth. Merlin wasn’t at all bothered by the card and even laughed when he was finished reading it. It was obvious to him that someone else had written the card. “Gwaine,” Arthur groaned at the realization that Gwaine was trying to pull a fast one on the King.

            “That explains this card, too,” Merlin said as he yanked a card from the back of his trousers. He opened that one and read it aloud too. It was far more romantic and descriptive than the second card that Gwaine had written. In a way, Arthur was thankful that he had intervened and just told Merlin about the armor.

            They had smiled and it was strange for only a moment before Arthur changed the subject. “Well, should we get it on and see how it fits?” For the first time ever, it was Arthur dressing and fastening this and that to Merlin. Their roles were swapped and it was no less natural than anything else the pair of them had ever done together. Once Merlin was dressed in full, Arthur called Gwen back out into the kitchen where they marveled at Merlin.

            “More handsome than any knight there ever was,” she cooed softly. Arthur agreed quickly then ordered Merlin to get out of his armor and take it back to his chambers. There was still a lot to be done that day, but after that, he would honor Gwaine’s words. Merlin deserved a month off after all he’s done in the name of Camelot… after all he’s done for Arthur…

            On their walk back to the castle, Merlin thanked the king with a long hug and whispered gratitude. The king thought he might’ve been crying but he didn’t want to pry. They just shared a kind embrace before finishing their routine.


End file.
